A number of applications may be executed on a mobile device. Some of these applications may include content that requires viewing multiple pages on a display screen of the mobile devices. At times, a user of a user application displaying multiple pages may wish to change the display on the mobile device from one page to a different, non-consecutive page of the user application. As the use of mobile devices increases, multi-page content displayed on mobile devices is more prevalent. Further, as users rely on mobile devices to perform more functions that the user is accustomed to performing in paper form or on a traditional computer with traditional interfaces (e.g., large display monitor, keyboard, mouse), the users may need more navigational functionality when using multi-page content on mobile devices.